mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
|plots= |renovated= }} is one of the game modes of Minecraft Central. It was added 6th July 2014. The idea of Factions is to have a faction that is powerful and loyal at the same time. There have been 10 resets to Factions. There used to be two Factions servers, 1 of which was added on the 3rd of March 2015. The realms combined into one on the 23rd of March 2018. General Info The goal is to either create or join a faction and build a base that other players can't raid. Factions have power and claims which need to be in balance. Factions is a very PvP-based gamemode and many things that normally aren't allowed, such as death-trapping and scamming are allowed. There is an enchanting station, Overworld, the Nether, the End and Wasteland worlds. On Factions 4.0 some new Factions perks that can be purchased from the web store were added on the 31st of January 2016. These included 15 Set homes, No Fall Damage, TNT Fill Command, Kit Cannon, Kit Potions and stacking potions. The stacking potions ability was removed on the 3rd of February 2016. The item selector for Factions is a TNT block. The NPC in Lobbies is a knight who is holding a TNT block. No data was linked between the two Factions servers. Resets And Renovations There have been 10 resets to Factions. The first reset added a new spawn and added some new small features such as a PvP arena. This happened on the 21st of December 2014. The second reset added a new spawn and also some bug fixes on the 30th of May 2015. The third reset added a new spawn, more balanced TNT Cannons, auctions and an all-flat End world. This happened on the 25th of January 2016. On the 2nd of September 2016 Factions 5.0 was released. It added a simple PvP arena (/warp FPS), new maps, changes to kits and Treasure Chests and /F Top command. A bounty system was also added. Factions 6.0 was released on the 9th of February 2017. It added a new spawn, made bedrock layer flat on all worlds, added a new PvP arena, new commands, and small changes. In addition, new gameplay features were added, such as GenBuckets and water in the Nether. Factions 7.0 was released on the 21st of June 2017. A new spawn, PvP arena, and market were added. The Nether was made flat, Sell Wands were added, Obsidian GenBuckets, Chest Envoys and /StatsTop were added and multiple bugs fixed. On the 17th of November 2017 Factions 8.0 was released. A new spawn and PvP arena (FPS arena) were added. The shop became a GUI instead of a warp shop. The End world borders are now at 5000x5000. Zombie Pigman spawners were added, Horizontal GenBuckets and Sand GenBuckets were also added. In addition some Ancient Treasure rewards were changed and the Potion and Cannon kits were changed. On the 23rd of March 2018 Factions 9.0 was released. The Factions server had been down since the 21st of March. The realms were combined into one server. The reset added a new spawn, Outposts, new factions plugin, new commands, Wasteland world, Factions rules and much more! Factions 10.0 changed multiple things to make playing easier. This reset happened on the 29th of April 2018. New items were added to the shop, new commands (such as /filter and /trade) made and payouts changed to be weekly instead of per-season. The 10th season of Factions ended on the 3rd of June 2018, and the 11th season begun on the 9th of June 2018. A new spawn and Boss Event was added, along with the world border being expanded to 10k x 10k. Multiple smaller changes were made and bugs fixed. Later, on the 12th of June 2018 Wager Duels were introduced to Factions. Players can duel each other and gamble for items. You send a request to a player, and if they accept it, both players can put some items that they want to gamble with. The player who wins the duel gets the items. Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * 4 TNT * $1,000 In-Game Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Category:Gamemodes